


Remembering

by Citrus_Twist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm a big dingus and rewrote it around 11 times, M/M, but it's all good i promise, shklance gift exchange, slight lansgt, sorry about this being late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Twist/pseuds/Citrus_Twist





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kivea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/gifts).



"I can't believe you forgot!"

"I _didn't_ forget!"

Shiro sighed following his boyfriends down the hall, Lance stomping toward his room while Keith followed after him. Shiro could tell that Keith keeping up so easily with him was irking him, and it'd be cute if Lance wasn't also steaming from the ears currently.

"You literally had one job Keith. _One_!"

"For the last time, I _didn't_ forget! Why are you always trying to make me into a bad guy?"

Lance rounded at him, finger against Keith's chest.

"Because you don't realize that that's worse! We suppose to be boyfriends, Keith! All of us! And the fact that-"

Shiro gasped with Keith, seeing the hurt prickle of tears in Lance's eyes.

Shit, his feelings were really hurt. Shiro thought it was their normal spatting but this...

"Lance- Lance wait!"

This time as Lance turned, Shiro stopped Keith from going after him.

"Wait, Keith," he said, gently pulling Keith to him, "we should give him time alone."

"But he doesn't understand and he's not just listening-"

"And he's not going to," Shiro cut in, hands against Keith's shoulders, thumbs rubbing calming circles, "his feelings are hurt- listening isn't something he's going to be able to do well right now."  
Keith huffed, plopping his head onto Shiro's shoulder. Shiro brought a hand up to Keith's hair.

"So what exactly should we do?"

"Well, you have a bunch of stuff to set up right? Get started on that, In a bit, I'll go hang with Lance, see if I can calm him down. Just try and be ready for when we're done."

Keith nodded, hugging Shiro tightly. He sighed into Keith's hair, hugging back, knowing the man was upset as well- it was a rare day that Keith got affectionate.

Crow, relationships were tough.  
  
~~~  
  
Lance sniffed into his pillow, silently cursing. He hadn't even cried all that much and now he couldn't even freaking breathe through his freaking nose.

It was all Keith's fault.

He'd done such a good job. _Such_  a good job for Christmas this year. Keith was terrible to pick out presents for- he was picky and judgey and it always had to be useful! He couldn't just have a knife or something Lance knew he actually liked either, oh no, because that would just be a waste cause "I already have a knife."

And Shiro. Lance couldn't say he was angry at Shiro- the guy was literally the worst gift giver he'd ever seen. He tried, he really did, and he gifts were always incredibly thoughtful they just...missed the mark. Case and point, the guitar in his room that only produced sound on a frequency not even dogs or bats could hear. He hadn't even realized he'd mentioned he played guitar.

So he was really expecting a whole lot from the two of them. He'd gotten them both awesome stuff- rocket boots for Keith, a stuffed therapy alien for Shiro (it purred and got warm and all kinds of stuff, the thing was wicked and Lance wanted 1000 of them.) Shiro did pretty well this go round- he'd gotten Lance a blue amulet that was absolutely gorgeous.

Keith had worked with Hunk and made Shiro one of his grandmother's old recipes and yeah maybe it was incredibly delicious and thoughtful and so ridiculously sweet it made Lance want to kiss them both silly.

But that changed when Lance hadn't gotten anything from Keith. At first he just thought Keith forgot- they had been a bit...busy after dinner. With things. Real nice alone time things.

Been then the next day came and Keith still hadn't done anything. And then it was the 27th and Lance was just so hurt.

And Keith didn't get that it wasn't because Keith hadn't gotten him anything.

It's because Keith *forgot* about him.

Lance let out a shuddering breath as a knock sounded against his door. He sighed, his anger having been replaced with tired melancholy a while ago.

"Go away, Keith," Lance said, not bothering to raise his voice.

"Not Keith," he heard Shiro say.

And that brought a fresh wave of emotion. And a deep want to cuddle.

"Can I come in?" Shiro prompted.

"Sure."

The door opened, Shiro in casual clothing.

"This seat taken?" Shiro tried, pointing to the spot next to Lance. Lance smiled despite himself because _quiznak_ that was so bad but so utterly endearing.

Lance scooted over slightly, and Shiro moved in, hugging Lance close to his chest. Lance let out a long breath, nuzzle into the spot there, breathing in Shiro's comforting, warm scent.

"Alright my little sharpshooter, tell me what's going on?" Shiro asked. The nickname made Lance's stomach flip, and gripped Shiro tighter, only moving his head back to breathe and talk.

"Whether Keith actually did get me something, he...got you something really nice. Really thoughtful and sweet and wonderful and there was just- just me. I feel like he forgot about me entirely, like I'm the third wheel to your relationship and that _hurts s_ o badly."

Lance had started to tear up again, and he heard his voice crack even though he'd tried to keep it down.

"Shh, it's okay," Shiro cooed, running a hand through Lance's hair. Lance took a few deep breaths willing himself to calm down.

"If it helps, I'm still the worst gift giver in the galaxy," Shiro said, and Lance barked a laugh, the joke completely unexpected.

"I mean, a personal flamethrower isn't the worst gift ever," Lance tried.

Shiro cringed, "Yeah, but the whole needing five hands to use it thing..." Lance nodded in concede at that.

They stayed that way for a while, Shiro cradling Lance. Lance was honestly in almost in heaven- if only Keith were on his other side.

Lance sighed, moving away from Shiro.

"Come on. Let's go find Keith," Lance said, getting up from his bed. Shiro shot him a smile following behind him.

"I think I know where he is..."  
  
~~~  
  
This was stupid.

Keith pulled at the shirt, messed with his hair again, hopping he'd put it up right.

He shifted where he was sitting and he was the galaxy's biggest idiot because there was no way in hell Lance was actually going to enjoy this. He was probably going to laugh in Keith's face.  
Keith tensed when he heard Lance's voice echoing down the large hallways. Loud like normal, but with a subdued quality that made Keith's heartache knowing he put it there.  
Well. If Lance was laughing at him, at least it would solve that issue.

The door slid open, Shiro chuckling at something Lance said, the man's gaze traveling from Shiro to the room they just entered.

And he froze.

Keith watched his eyes wander around the room, artificial beach and pool he'd made, to light Christmas lights providing soft mood lighting to the room, to the pile of cushions and peppermint and pine scented oils set up for messages, to Keith in a tank top and shorts, hair tied back with a ukulele on a stand next to him.

Shiro cleared his throat giving Keith a pointed look that snapped him into action.

Keith was utterly terrified.

"H-hey," he said, moving to Lance, who was still completely frozen, looking back and forth throughout the room.

Honestly, it was getting ridiculous, he just wanted to get the laughing out of the way so he and Shiro could spoil him rotten.

"Lance. You in there buddy?" He asked again.

"Keith, what- why do you have a ukulele?"

Keith looked at the ground, hand messing with his hair.

"Well, I learned a couple songs so I could sing to you while Shiro rubbed the oils in," Keith pointed to the cushions, Shiro starting to corral them in that direction.

Lance sat down in the cushion pile, still stunned as Shiro took off Lance's shirt, warming the first scented oil in his hands. Keith sat down next to Lance, trying not to let his hands shake too badly.

Here went nothing.

Keith started the intro of the song on the ukulele, nodding his head in time with the song, watching the strings. He was actually kind of getting the hang of this, he definitely understood why Lance liked it.

"En algún lugar sobre el arcoiris, muy arriba. Hay una tierra de la que oí una vez en una nana," Keith sang quietly, being careful to watch his fingerings. Even with his fingers shaking he'd barely messed up at all-

"Lance?" Keith looked up at Shiro words.

Keith had had a variety of different expectations for this. He'd figured Lance would probably laugh at him, then be lightly amused the whole time, maybe make light jabs at him, probably be disappointed in his singing ability-

What he didn't expect was Lance to be on the verge of crying.

"Lance- Lance I'm sorry, what did I-" Keith tried to say, but stopped as Lance practically tackled him. Keith hugged around him, dropping his instrument as Lance vicegripped them together.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry thank you I'm sorry," Lance repeated over and over. Keith hugged him tighter, sending a panicked look to Shiro. The older man smiled slightly before moving in behind Lance, sandwiching Lance between Keith and himself.

Keith sighed contented, nuzzling against Lance's cheek, the other man's words finally petering out.

"Let's lie down," Shiro suggested, and the other two moved with him, neither letting go of the other as they did so. Shiro chuckled, and Keith stuck his tongue out at him like Lance taught him, which only had Shiro chuckling more.

They let time pass. At some point, Lance had kicked up the blanket and buried his feet in the sand. Keith wiped the tear streaks from Lance's face, and Shiro hand started massaging oils into his skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Lance said suddenly, as Shiro was getting more oil on his palms. Keith smiled against Lance's neck.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get ready, and that I didn't communicate better. And that I made you cry.

Lance shook his head at that, "Don't be. Not for that- these were good tears. And thank you thank you thank you."

Keith smiled, kissing Lance once, before moving up to his lips. Shiro peck kisses against the back of Lance's neck, both of them spoiling him. And honestly, if Keith could, he'd give Lance the entire galaxy.


End file.
